


you are my sunshine

by aztronomikal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, I’m sorry, Lowercase, i just love hospital fics, implied character death?, like a lot, narrator open to interpretation, so uh have fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztronomikal/pseuds/aztronomikal
Summary: that day, the sun set for the very last time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 28





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i got pretty sad writing this ngl, so i hope you enjoy. :)  
> btw, as mentioned in my very professionally written tags, narrator is open to interpretation. imagine it as whoever you’d like, though i had written it with a certain few people in mind, so do with that what you will.

his hands used to be so soft, warm. my favorite part of him to touch. the way he would put them on both sides of my face when we kissed, the way he would wrap his hand around mine even in public. he was my sunshine. 

he used to be so happy, so bright. and it used to drive me mad. but now, i’d give anything to see that again. to see him again, the way he was before. that smile, that brightness, that light. he is, and always will be, the light of my life. my only sunshine. 

his face used to be so warm, cheerful. if he smiled, so did you, and it was entirely unavoidable. if he was happy, you couldn’t help but smile, and if he cried, you couldn’t help but not. his smile brought light into my life. he made me happy when skies were dark. 

but he’s started to forget. he doesn’t remember the small things sometimes. he still remembers me, and himself, but sometimes he forgets his doctors’ names. he forgets the names of the medicines he’s on, even his illness. he thinks i get mad at him for forgetting when we have plans. he’ll never know, dear. 

he can’t leave the hospital anymore. the furthest he can usually go is the cafeteria, the courtyard if weather permitting. so i spend a lot of time by his bedside, watching movies with him until he falls asleep. or sharing a meat bun, because some days it’s all he can stomach. but that’s okay, because we spend the time together. oh, how much i love him.

he’s been getting worse. some days, he doesn’t stay awake for longer than an hour. most of the nurses let me spend the night in his room, because i’m here so often that they all know me well enough, they’re willing to keep it a secret. i say i don’t want to leave him alone, because i don’t want to be scared. but i think i actually stay because i don’t want to be scared i might miss my last chance. so, please. 

this evening, he and i watched the sunset. and somehow, i knew. it would happen. but that didn’t make it any easier. when he, with those now dull and tired eyes, and his chapped and pale lips, smiled at me, i knew. as he said those words to me, i knew. but that didn’t make it any easier. as he whispered to me, “ _i love you.._ .” the nurses came rushing in, but i kept his hand locked on mine. he was no code, they knew there was nothing they could do. the sun had set for the last time, that day. and all the people in the room wept. his family did. the nurses did. even fellow patients. my tears waited until everyone was gone, however. as i stroked that ginger hair of his, i couldn’t hold it back anymore. the tears came flowing. 

“don’t take my sunshine away.”

**Author's Note:**

> before writing this, i was actually going to write a fluff oneshot (i have a list of au/prompts in my notes app) but i decided “no, hospital fic” so i was like “ahaha okay :)” so uh there’s that? have a nice day i wrote this in like an hour  
> also i hope the lack of a specified narrator wasnt too confusing! i wanted to leave it up to interpretation, because people ship hinata with so many different people..


End file.
